


Jimi和他的英国骨肉皮Noel

by kyoliku



Category: Jimi Hendrix Experience
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Noel was Jimi's little bitch, RPS - Freeform, girl!Noel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoliku/pseuds/kyoliku
Summary: 戴着眼镜看起来像个书呆子的Noel其实是个颇有心机的女孩儿，她想尽办法想要得到这个从美国来的天才吉他手的注意。终于，她成功了，Jimi把她带到了床上
Relationships: Jimi Hendrix/Noel Redding





	Jimi和他的英国骨肉皮Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Noel是Jimi的小婊子( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧

jimi带着她回了房间，哪怕放在一周前，他也根本不会想到自己会和noel上床。但是noel真是又热情又可爱，巨大的卷发下面是一张小小的漂亮的脸蛋，两个眼睛藏在眼镜后面，总是纯洁又无辜的看着jimi。哪怕jimi明确和她说了，他不是专一的人，他和这个人那个人等等都有关系，noel也毫不在意的笑笑，还是紧紧拉着他的手，jimi到哪儿她都跟着。  
这天party，已经到很晚了，jimi想不起来是怎么回事，noel坐到了他的大腿上，她喝了点酒很兴奋，在jimi的大腿上扭来扭曲。jimi觉得自己硬了，今晚noel见鬼的特别性感。party快结束了，似乎是顺理成章的，jimi搂着noel的腰，带着她往自己的房间走。  
noel开心的想要大喊大叫了，终于成功了，她终于能上jimi的床了。但她还是努力压抑住自己，和jimi一起走进了房间。  
jimi不想表现的像个发情的等不及的动物，而且太快太粗暴他担心会吓到noel（其实不会），所以尽管他很想立马把这个妞儿按在床上，但他还是慢条斯理的和noel接吻，慢慢的抚摸着她柔软的身体，感受到了她的颤抖。jimi以为noel太紧张了（其实她是太兴奋了），他温柔的抚摸着她，让她不要紧张，说自己一定会好好的对待她（糟糕的是，noel似乎把这句随意哄她的话当成了永恒的承诺，并在接下来的日子里因此产生了许多矛盾）  
jimi发现她的内衣是一套的，红色的樱桃图案衬托的她的身体更加性感了。jimi解开了她的胸衣，那不算起眼，小小的微微的隆起的。jimi揉捏着仿佛那是一对小小的蛋糕。俯下身来舔了舔其中一个小樱桃。noel呼吸急促着，小声呻吟着。jimi的手摸到了她的私处，那里早就湿了，湿透了，jimi很惊讶。他抬头，这个女孩的脸已经红透了，她盯着他，毫不掩饰的渴望。jimi把她压倒在床上，在她的腰下垫了个枕头，分开她的双腿。jimi一边揉捏着她的小豆豆，一边亲吻着她。jimi经常在床上夸赞伴侣——事实上他对每个人都会夸赞的。noel开心的不行，jimi果然觉得她是最美最性感的。她的身体被挑逗的微微颤抖，一小股爱液从花穴中流了出来，打湿了枕头。jimi当然发现了，他借着液体的润滑，将一根手指插入了noel的私处。noel的呻吟声变大了，她还想要的更多，现在就想，她用自己淫荡的叫床声勾引着jimi，想让他快点。  
jimi也快等不及了，见noel这么的热情，他脱下裤子，扶着自己的阴茎，慢慢的插入noel的花穴内。里面紧紧的包裹着他的性器，noel的表情仿佛她得到了莫大的满足。她修长的双腿缠绕着jimi的腰。jimi向里面挺进，这真是他遇到过的最紧最热最舒服的pussy。jimi一边抽插着，一边亲吻着noel， noel也热烈的吻着他。似乎是被干到了敏感处，noel高声呻吟着，在jimi的背上留下了一道道抓痕。jimi被刺激的更加用力了，他一边干着noel，一边啃咬着noel胸前的樱桃，又舔又吸的。noel被快感裹挟着，浑身颤抖着，爱液一股一股的从阴道内流出。jimi快要到了，他猛烈的抽插了十几下，准备抽出来射，noel却颤颤巍巍的双腿夹着jimi的腰，让他射在里面。jimi射了出来，他压在noel的身上喘着气。noel很满意，她今天吃了药不会怀孕，但她希望jim以后会习惯这样做。  
noel抱着jimi，"I love you,jimi"  
jimi吻了吻她，"I love you"  
noel太开心了，她确定以后得夜晚都会这样的，她会一直是jimi最亲密的人，jimi会把一切都和她分享，她会得到自己想要的一切。  
jimi没想什么，他只是觉得这个卷毛的英国妞儿比他想的要性感的多——他原本只是觉得她挺漂亮挺可爱的。接下来的一段时间带着她一块儿的话，他也挺乐意。


End file.
